secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Disco Alt-Zoom
Alt-Zoom was a disco built by Philip Linden (may have been built by an independent contracter) sometime in Beta. It was located in DaBoom and was a popular hang out. One of the unique things about it was a scripted setup called the MixMaster, which would allow residents to alter the volume, loop, and other properties of audio clips. Residents could also buy clips next door to Alt-Zoom in a store called Loop Shack and then use these clips with the MixMaster. Eggy Lippmann later offered to take over Alt-Zoom after thinking it could use a renovation (see email below). Alt-Zoom was then moved from Da Boom to Blue due to object usage restraints. The disco was lost sometime around 1.2(?). This is a copy of the original proposal sent by Eggy Lippmann to Hunter Linden. Back then there were a few civic projects, you had to send LL an application to be put in charge of them, and they paid you a fixed weekly sum to offset your land taxes. They also created a Linden account for you that would hold the prims and pay its prim taxes. Examples of these are Disco Linden and Casino Linden, creted for Disco Alt-Zoom and Atlas Casino. Hello, as you may remember from my resume, I am Jorge Lima, also known as Eggy Lippmann. As I had previously stated through IM, I've been setting up a group to run the disco. I believe that it is silly to have a single person take up the daunting task of turning a long abandoned disco into one of SL's most exciting places, so we will pool together our funds, skills, ideas, and availabilities to turn Da Boom into (looks like something's missing from the forum message) We want to do this because we were already planning on setting up a disco, and getting an already existent one, with tax breaks, would be amazing! We're all highly motivated people, mostly from Americana with a few other friends tossed in, and most of us are on a Lifetime Membership or planning to get one, which means we'll always be around to run the place. First and foremost, no offense, but the place is looking like a cardboard box and we want to expand and totally revamp it, adding detailed decorative objects and wall textures. As you can see from the Blue sim we have some very talented people: Fleabite Beach, a professional artist, is building a wonderful basilica based on an actual church's floorplan. Sinatra Cartier, also a talented builder, is a musician in real life which means we can play his music without infringing on any copyrights. Also, WizGamer LeFay is a talented scripter that has volunteered to be our DJ with a mixing script he has. Lynn Lippmann is in marketing and could prove helpful in promoting the place. Among her ideas are lap dances and strip shows. We also thought of having private rooms for customers wanting some, uh, personal attention from the girls It's a mature area, after all... and before the advent of 3D graphics, mudsex was already one of the most popular activities on those primitive virtual worlds. Plenty of SL people engage in such chats and we Americana folks are by no means an exception. We will be holding many events and contests, possibly acting out some plays even, and hope to grow our group to include more talented builders and scripters who can provide us with interesting objects and scripts to enhance the SL Disco experience. Our goal is to have the group members provide self-sustaining social interaction so that no matter how few participants we have they will always have a good time. I hope we are chosen for this project, but if not, we hope to be able to build our own disco in the northern area, near Americana, and possibly get some tax breaks as well. Thank you. Jorge Lima / Eggy Lippmann This was Hunter's reply: Eggy - Sounds great. If you're still interested I'd like to announce on the Forums and then we can talk about how to coordinate and what support I can give you. hunter Category:Bars, clubs, and lounges